Organic electronic devices have attracted increasing attention in recent years. Examples of organic electronic devices include organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”). A typical OLED includes an electroluminescent organic active layer between two electrodes, where at least one of the electrodes is transparent.
Static graphic displays using organic light emitting diode arrays have been constructed by patterning one of the electrode layers. In this approach, a transparent indium tin oxide layer electrode has been patterned. However, in this approach, the patterned electrode display permits only two states (i.e., on or off) based on whether the electrode is present or absent across an area of interest. This two-states (on or off) constraint limits the resolution and the quality of the image.
Organic light emitting diode arrays have also been constructed by patterning the electroluminescent layer. In this approach, a polyaniline layer has been patterned. However, as with the previous approach, this display, with a patterned electroluminescent layer, still permits only two states (i.e., on or off). Again, the two-states constraint limits the resolution and the quality of the image.
Organic light emitting diode arrays have also been constructed by patterning an organic insulating layer with apertures. The apertures permit electronic contact with the exposed electroluminescent layer. However, yet again, the patterned insulating layer display still permits only two states (i.e., on or off). Again, the two-states constraint limits the resolution and quality of the image.
Consequently, there is an unmet need for inexpensive displays, announcement boards and badges with fixed images and/or graphic information using light emitting diodes with gray-scale (multistate) capability to improve resolution and quality of the image without increasing costs. Therefore, what is needed is a new approach to producing an inexpensive static graphic display that provides a gray-scale (multistate) capability.